1. Field of the Invention
The present apparatus relates to the disposal of tires through combustion. It has been shown that tire combustion is possible by using stationary incinerators. In such devices, tires are not mixed as they burn and the solid by-products of combustion are gathered in collection ducts. In contrast, the present apparatus differs from previous methods of tire combustion in that the entire combuster rotates. Tires are tumbled and retained in the primary burn zone for as long as possible. After tires have been reduced to ash, solid waste is forwarded to the exhaust area using a series of baffles, i.e. flights. Once the hot gases and solid debris have left the exhaust area, they enter the afterburner, where complete burning of the remaining volitiles is performed using a secondary enrichment of oxyzen.
2. Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,680; 4,565,138; 4,551,051; 4,895,083; and 4,180,004 disclose various appratuses used for combustion of tires. This apparatus; however, differs from previous efforts at tire combustion in several ways.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,051 and 4,565,138, illustrate an inclined ramp and a ram, respectively, for loading tires into the primary burn zone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,004 teaches the step of shredding the tires before delivery to the combuster.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,083; 4,565,138; and 3,946,680, burn the tires as a resting pile.